All-Stars Battle Royale Saga/Fanon Game
This is a Fanon Game page for the Character's Specials, Intros, Rival Cutscenes, Endings & more. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Series) S Saga Info Stage Entrances *Sonic speeds in & skids to a stop saying "Sonic's the Name, Speed's my game". *Sonic lands & says "Mind if I cut in on the Action?" *Sonic finishes his chilli dog & gets ready saying "Let's get this started". *Sonic stretches himself & gets ready saying "Let's settle this." Stage Victories * Sonic gives a Thumbs up saying "Yes" * Sonic smirks waving his finger, before running at top speed saying "Gotta Run". * Sonic flips while he holds a Chaos Emerald in hand saying "Too easy, piece of cake!" * Sonic spins the sign to make it a Sonic sign, while signaling a peace sign along with the sign, saying "We can fight again sometime." Stage Defeats * Sonic jumps away saying "I'm outta here." * ??? Specials *Level 1: Tails Assist (Biplane Assist) *Level 2: Sonic Boost (Temporary Boost) *Level 3: Super Sonic (Temporary Transformation) Intro *(At City Escape, taking place during Sonic Adventure 2) *Sonic: (is seen at City Escape, running downhill) Whew wee! That sure is a heavy escape. I don't know if these guys play a game of tag or not. *(Sonic getting a call from Tails) *Sonic: But... I'm started to get bored real fast. Tails & Knuckles would help me out in a jam like this. Speaking of which... (calls Tails) What's up, Tails? *Tails: Sonic, it's a good thing I've called you in a time of need. We really need your help with something. *Sonic: Give it to me straight, Tails. I'm in a middle of escaping the city. *Tails: There's strange stuff going on & someone must be causing it, it must be either Dr. Eggman or someone else, whatever it is. But I'm guessing the Chaos Emeralds must be there as well. Someone else might be after them. *Sonic: Strange stuff huh? I'm positive it's got to be Dr. Eggman, that bad egg never gives up on finding the Chaos Emerald for years now. (Speeds out of the city) *Tails: I'm giving you the coordinates to the Chaos Emeralds now. Good luck, Sonic. *Sonic: Same to you Tails. It's about time I crack that Eggman wide open! HERE WE GO! (Speeds up further) *(G.U.N Truck crashed at bridge as Sonic manage to escape and head out to his adventure) *Sonic: (manages to escape & head out to his adventure) (to the Truck) Sorry pal, but this game of tag is boring, I'm outta here! (Escapes) Rival Cutscenes (Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Crash Bandicoot) * (At Blue Area) * Sonic: (arrives looking around) Now if I was a Chaos Emerald, where would I be? Experience taught me to find anything that glows. * Sonic: WHOA! (Falls down) What was that? (Turns to Crash) Your fast, where's the party? * Crash: (having no time to explain, since he's always in a hurry) * Sonic: What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? I'm looking for the Chaos Emeralds, have you seen them? * Crash: (is clueless on what a Chaos Emerald even look like, while thinking of finding the Crystals & the Gems) * Sonic: I don't know who you think you are, but if your gonna go with the whole silent treatment on me, by all means, I'm gonna have to make you answer where the Chaos Emeralds are. * Crash: (shrugs as he gets ready to fight, while thinking Sonic might have Gems or Crystals on him) * Sonic: (gets ready to fight Crash for the Chaos Emeralds) Let's step it up. Ending * (Back at Green Hill Zone as Sonic arrive to see Tails and Knuckles) * Sonic: Tails! Knuckles! It's good to see you guys again! * Tails: Sonic! I can't believe you came back! We're so worried about you! * Knuckles: Yeah, these new opponents have give you a hard time, huh? * Sonic: No sweat, they were quite a challenge. I never felt so pumped up, but there's no sign of the Chaos Emeralds or Dr. Eggman anywhere. * Tails: So I guess we're back to Square 1 on finding the Chaos Emeralds now? * Sonic: You know it. But still, hard to imagine that there are new worlds with new opportunities. * Tails: We're just so happy to have you back. * Knuckles: Yep & the others are waiting for you. We'll put a stop to Eggman together anyway. * Sonic: Yeah & by means of so pumped up, the Eggman won't know what hit him when I have new tricks up my sleeve with new moves. Let's go. * Sonic: (Dash off with Tails & Knuckles, while they both notice the Polygon Man's power aura growing from Sonic)Sonic: Whoa! My speed has reached to the next levels! I could be faster than the speed of light even! * Tails: Your probably right, Sonic! This is incredible! * Knuckles: Dr. Eggman is gonna be in for a big surprise! * Sonic: Right! Watch out Eggman, cause here comes the Fastest Hedgehog Alive & he is super pumped up with more speed than ever! Frisk (Undertale) I Saga Info Stage Entrances * Frisk gets ready with stick * Frisk land on bed of gold flowers before getting up Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Frisk lies down, feeling like garbage, like Napstablook * Frisk lies forward with soul shattered. Specials *Level 1: Temmie Flip (Assist One Shot) *Level 2: Toriel's Homing Flames (Toriel Assist) *Level 3: Soul Mode (Transformation/Asriel Assist) Intro Rival Cutscenes (Frisk vs. Milla Basset) Ending Mettaton (Undertale) I Saga Info Stage Entrances *Mettaton lands & gets ready saying "Showtime!" *Mettaton Start off in Box Form before transforming into his EX form Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Mettaton's limbs falls apart in a dizzying state * Mettaton got pelted by tomatos. Specials *Level 1: Disco Ball (Short Time Spread) *Level 2: Bombs & Blocks (Double Attack)) *Level 3: NEO Blaster's (Rapid Fire) Intro Rival Cutscenes (Mettaton vs. Johnny Cage) Ending Kirby (Kirby Series) I Saga Info Stage Entrances * Kirby lands his Warp Star * Kirby starts out as normal rock before turning to normal self Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Kirby keys down sleeping in Defeat. * Kirby fall forward with dizzy eyes. Specials *Level 1: *Level 2: Dragoon (Sniper Shot) *Level 3: Chef Kirby (Attract Burn Effect) Intro Rival Cutscenes (Kirby vs. Pac-Man) Ending Doomsday (Superman Series) I Saga Info Stage Entrances * Doomsday crash lands & roars in anger. * Doomsday breaks from the ground & roars. Stage Victories * Doomsday Retract his Claws & roars in Victory. * Doomsday screams "I will destroy you all" as he roars. * Doomsday holds torn cape of Superman, growling as he is swearing revenge. Stage Defeats Specials *Level 1: Shockwave (Earthquake) *Level 2: Power Fist (Strong One Shot) *Level 3: Digging the Earth (Spread Rock Shots) Intro * (At the Crater outside of Metropolis) * Doomsday: )Appear out of the ground) GRRRRRRRRRRRR * Doomsday: (Roam the world, heading to destroy Metropolis) * (Some Scene show Doomsday destroying parts of Metropolis, Doing massive damages until Superman arrive) * Doomsday: (Fighting with Superman before he lifted me high to the Fortress of Solitude) * Doomsday: (Punching Superman hard, almost had the upper hand) * Doomsday: (Suddenly get kicked into the Interdimension portal, getting transported to many unknown world, swearing revenge against Superman) * Doomsday: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Rival Cutscenes (Doomsday vs. Jasper) * (At Blue Area) * Doomsday: (Walking by, Looking around) * Jasper: (Land and see Doomsday) Oh great, Another corrupted gemstone. * Doomsday: (See Jasper and growl in anger) * Jasper: What you suppose to be, Snowflake? Rock Crystal? Onyx? Whatever you are, You not going to drag me down with you. (Ready her battle helmet) * Doomsday: (Ready bone claws) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA * Jasper: BRING IT ON MONSTER! Ending * (Back at the Earth) * (The Fortress of Solitude before to break apart after Doomsday was freed and crumble to the ground by the might of Doomsday rage) * Doomsday: (Appear from the shattered remain, Roaring for his revenge against Superman) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA * (Doomsday roam endlessly to finish what he started, Destroying a large land of Metropolis, trying to get Superman attention to complete his revenge as building fall apart and lives were lost) * Doomsday: (See Superman, Wanting me to end this fight once and for all as Superman rage grow against the destruction I caused) * Doomsday: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Charge at Superman, Ready his bone claw as the power of Polygon Man flow the aura around me as I'm ready for one final battle against Superman, even if it will cause twice as much damages to the battlefield around him) Shantae (Shantae Series) S Saga Info Stage Entrances *Shantae says "Ret-2-Go" as she is ready. *Shantae temporarily had her Pirate Gear on saying "Yar! Ahoy Maties! Hoist the main snail!" before she takes off the pirate gear, now her normal self, giggling abit. *Shantae readies herself, while straightening her pony tail hair saying "Let's go!" *Shantae drinks her potion to fully replenish her health before getting ready to fight. Stage Victories * Shantae spins around in mid air in delight, saying "Yeah!" * Shantae poses like when she clears a stage in "Half-Genie Hero", saying "All Clear!" * Shantae glows pink while she belly dances in victory. * Shantae holds her own pirate flag, while raising her pirate sword, like finding an object. Stage Defeats *Shantae holds her arm in pain. Specials *Level 1: Elephant Transformation (One Shot Giant Slam) *Level 2: Harpy Transformation (Harpy Talon Storm) *Level 3: Hypnotic Belly Dance/Giant Cannon (Attract/Risky Boots Assist) Intro * (At Scuttle Town) * Shantae: (is seen in Scuttle Town) Phew, being the Guardian Genie of Scuttle Town is a lot of hard work. Defending the village from the likes of Risky Boots, the Barons & even from the curse of the Pirate Master's return. Even I had to take down my Nega version & the Tinker Brain. But at least it is worth it in the end. * Shantae: (checking on his friends, including his Uncle Mimic at the docks) Maybe I can check on my friends & my uncle to see what's going on. * Uncle Mimic: (with Sky & Bolo, even Rottytops as well) Shantae, it's a good thing you came just in the nick of time. * Shantae: Hi everyone. And why are you expecting me here? * Sky: A certain zombie girl here heard rumours about a strange magical force outside of the islands. * Rottytops: Even there's many others wanting to get their hands on it! * Bolo: Even I'm curious to know what it is. * Shantae: Me too, but when there's treasure like this magical force, Risky Boots is not too far behind. * Uncle Mimic: Are you saying that Risky Boots might be on the hunt as well? * Shantae: That's my only hunch since I'm guessing this magical force could be dangerous. I need to go on my journey to get there. * Bolo: Do you remember your combat training? * Shantae: Yes & it's time that both my human & genie halves can do battle. Wish me luck everyone! (Begins sailing away) * Uncle Mimic: Good luck Shantae. * Sky: Be careful out there. * Rottytops: And don't forget to write! * Shantae Mind: I don't know what's out there, but that's where I'm about to find out. * Shantae: I'm Ret-2-Go! Rival Cutscenes (Shantae vs. Twilight Sparkle) Ending Baraka (Mortal Kombat Series) I Saga Info Stage Entrances Stage Victories Stage Defeats Specials *Level 1: *Level 2: *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Baraka vs. Prana Devil) Ending Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) S Saga Info Stage Entrances * Twilight lands on her hooves with her wings s out saying "Friendship is Magic" Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Twilight falls on her side, feeling drained Specials *Level 1: Magical Beam Blast (Beam) *Level 2: *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Twilight Sparkle vs. Shantae) Ending Jasper (Steven Universe) I Saga Info Stage Entrances * Jasper Stomp on the ground and raise fist in the air saying "Fighting is my life! It's what I was made for." * Jasper Start off as a gem before turning to her normal self Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Jasper screams in rage & anger. Specials *Level 1: Crush Helmet (Headbutt) *Level 2: Comet Charge (Temporary Charge) *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Jasper vs. Doomsday) Ending Pac-Man (Pac-Man Series) S Saga Info Stage Entrances * Pac-Man arrive as his 8-bit form, before forming into his Round 3d form, with a wink. * Pac-Man eats a pellet & powers up for battle. Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Pac-Man Lost Life Animation * Pac-Man getting chased by Inky, Blinky, Pinky & Clyde Specials *Level 1: Spraying Fire Hydrant (One Shot) *Level 2: The 4 Ghosts (Swarm Attack) *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Pac-Man vs. Kirby) Ending Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat Series) S Saga Info Stage Entrances * Johnny Cage speed kick his way to the stage saying "Here's Johnny!" Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Johnny Cage falls dizzy saying "Cut, Cut!" Specials *Level 1: Green Aura High Kick (One Shot) *Level 2: *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Johnny Cage vs. Mettaton) Ending Milla Basset (Freedom Planet) S Saga Info Stage Entrances Stage Victories Stage Defeats Specials *Level 1: *Level 2: *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Milla Basset vs. Frisk) Ending Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot Series) S Saga Info Stage Entrances * Crash spins his way to the stage as he gets ready. * Crash appears by Warp portol & lands. Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Crash taking a snooze, flat on his back. * Crash gets hit dizzy on the head by a falling crate. Specials *Level 1: TNT Toss (Explosive) *Level 2: Jetpack Attack (Enhancement/Coco's Assist) *Level 3: Aku Aku Mask (Invincibility) Intro Rival Cutscenes (Crash Bandicoot vs. Sonic the Hedgehog) Ending Robbie Rotten (Lazy Town) I Saga Info Stage Entrances * Robbie Rotten stands up from his chair, ready his trickery. * Robbie Rotten opens manhole before climbing out with a chuckle. Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Robbie Rotten got caught in his own Trap * Robbie Rotten stomping in anger before slipping on banana peel. Specials *Level 1: Net (One Shot) *Level 2: Cannon Blast *Level 3: Waluigi's Trash Can Robot Intro Rival Cutscenes (Robbie Rotten vs. Grand Dad) Ending Akuma (Street Fighter Series) I Saga Info Stage Entrances * Akuma shows his demon symbol & gets ready. * Akuma Land on the ground, leaving a dark aura as I get in my battle stance Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Akuma falls on his knees in Defeat. * Akuma slam fist in defeat, making the ground crack. Specials *Level 1: Spinning Kick (Spin Attack) *Level 2: Kongou Kokuretsuzan (One Shot Slam) *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Akuma vs. Raiden) Ending Reaper (Overwatch) S Saga Info Stage Entrances * Reaper emerges from the ground, cracking his fists saying "Death walks among you!" With an evil smile. * Reaper kicks himself out of the casket, aiming his shotguns, saying "The Reaper comes!" * Reaper jumps off Talon Ship & land on both feet. Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Reaper falls on one knee, clutching his injured ribs. * Reaper turns wraith form to retreat saying "This isn't over." Specials *Level 1: Screaming Soul Eater (Charge Attack) *Level 2: Death Blossom (Classic Ultimate) *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Reaper vs. Deadshot) Ending Undyne (Undertale) I Saga Info Stage Entrances * Undyne Turn to her opponent before removing her helmet, saying "For All Monsters." Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Undyne stabs spear on ground & turn away in anger. Specials *Level 1: Burning Spears (Burning One Shot) *Level 2: Raining Spears (Spread Shot) *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Undyne vs. Lu Bu) Ending Scorpion (Mortal Kombat Series) S Saga Info Stage Entrances * Scorpion teleports by hellfire, saying "Your Soul will Burn!" Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Scorpion descends back down the Portal. Specials *Level 1: Toasty! (Flaming Skull Fire Breathe) *Level 2: Rain of Fire Skulls (Spread Shot) *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Scorpion vs. Kazuya) Ending Prana (Unholy War) I Saga Info Stage Entrances * Prana growls & get ready. * Prana finishes his meal & get ready, while growling Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Prana falls backwards. * Prana covers its head & growls in defeat Specials *Level 1: *Level 2: Brontu (Charge Assist) *Level 3: MegaPrana (Transformation) Intro Rival Cutscenes (Prana vs. Baraka) Ending Kazuya (Tekken Series) I Saga Info Stage Entrances * Kazuya Clash his fist and give evil laugh to be ready Stage Victories Stage Defeats * ??? Specials *Level 1: Charged Punch (One Shot) *Level 2: Devil Laser Shot (Long Shot) *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Kazuya vs. Scorpion) Ending Lu-Bu (Dynasty Warriors Series) S Saga Info Stage Entrances * Lu Bu unleashes his Halbred, saying "Get out of my way!" Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Lu Bu turns away. Specials *Level 1: Musou Charge (Ram One Shot) *Level 2: *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Lu Bu vs. Undyne) Ending Deadshot (Injustice Version) S Saga Info Stage Entrances * Deadshot flips a bullet before catching it saying" Let's get this over with" Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Deadshot dropped his weapons in Defeat. Specials *Level 1: *Level 2: *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (??? vs. ???) Ending Raiden (Mortal Kombat Series) S Saga Info Stage Entrances * Raiden arrives by lightning teleport saying "Prepare for Kombat" * Raiden charges himself up with electricity saying "May the Elder Gods guide me" Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Raiden kneels with staff stabbed on the ground with his head lowered in Defeat. * Raiden falls backwards. Specials *Level 1: Electric Slam (Slam Attack) *Level 2: Thunderstrom (Summon Attack) *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Raiden vs. Akuma) Ending Grand Dad (7 GRAND DAD Bootleg) I Saga Info Stage Entrances * Grand Dad appear from Bootleg Portal, screaming "Grand Dad!" * Grand Dad appears as Fred Flinstone before changing back to normal saying "Flinstone!" Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Mario Bros. Lost Life Animation * Grand Dad deboots back to normal Fred Flinstone Specials *Level 1: *Level 2: Giant Stomp *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Grand Dad vs. Robbie Rotten) Ending Polygon Man Quotes *Vs. Sonic: Well, well, well, it seems this is where the blue blur will remain nothing, but a blur. *Defeated by Sonic: So this is how it ends, Beaten to nothingness by a blue blur. *Vs. Doomsday: Despite what your name might say, It's seems more like Doomsday for you. *Defeated by Doomsday: It seem that all of life will be doom, Not by me but by you Doomsday.